


The New Guy

by FrozenPanther



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Falling In Love, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/pseuds/FrozenPanther
Summary: A year ago Leo's best friend died and he's still adjusting to the lost. But there's a new guy around and he's pretty cute.  A fast relationship develops between Leo and Ray, both more than okay with it, because sometimes love is found when you don't expect it.





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Ray's backstory is taken from _Freedom Fighters: The Ray_. Technically it's part of the Arrowverse but it's also not exactly canon compliant. I did the best I could trying to make it fit.

Leo stared at the wall of names. So many lives lost in the fight for freedom, many under his own command, people he knew, laughed with, grieved with and then grieved for when their own names were added to the wall. Eventually, when the war was won, they would create a proper memorial, one outside, not hidden away underground, somewhere out in the open where everyone would be able to visit at their leisure. Until then though, all they had was the names carved into the wall hidden underground in their base.

His eyes flickered to his parents' names. They were added several years apart, even though both had died when he was young. He missed them but he was also proud of them for standing up for they believed in and instilling the same beliefs into him. Even if he had a normal childhood, he still would have ended up joining the resistance. He had no interest in living a closeted life and he wasn't going to stand aside while someone else fought for his freedom.

But his parents were not the reason why Leo was there that day. His eyes moved to the more recent names, stopping on one in particular, 'Mickey Rory'. It was hard to believe that already a year had passed since his death. It seemed unreal. Mickey was the one person he thought would always be there, of everyone he would be the one who would survive until the end. Because it was Mickey and Mickey was unstoppable. 

Until he wasn't.

He missed him. Missed being young and scrawny and crawling into Mickey's bed at night to be protected from the monsters. Missed the way Mickey would badly point out guys to him because he was horrible at knowing what type of men he was into, but still tried. Missed nailing the type of women that Mickey liked because Mickey's type was any woman who could kick his ass.

Leo closed his eyes as he reached out to touch Mickey's name. Mickey wouldn't want hm to continuously grieve over him, Leo knew had to live his life, even if it meant not having his best friend part of it. He had to move on.

But sometimes it was hard moving on.

"Hey." 

Leo opened his eyes and turned his head to watch was Ray, aka The New Guy, approached him. He was familiar with the other Ray although they had never met, the light powered superhero who had been sent to another earth during a mission and didn't return. Instead they got this guy instead. That Ray had operated out of Central City and although Leo had born in Central City with Mickey, they had long since transferred to Star City. This Ray also came from Central City, newly arrived in Star City, powers transferred to him from the other Ray upon the other's death. 

"You're lost aren't you?" Leo teased. It was hard not to tease him, especially not with the way the cute sheepish smile crossed Ray's face.

"How did you know?"

Leo smiled. "It was that or you were here looking up names of loved ones from your own earth so I went with the less morbid option of the two."

"I'm not morbid enough for that," Ray replied his eyes moving to the wall, studying the names. "It's weird seeing my own name on a memorial like this." 

Shifting his eyes over to the newest names, it didn't take Leo long to find the name 'Ray Terrill' carved into the surface. It was not the most recent name on the list, and while it was the same size as the other names, it had a presence that made it stand out. Mickey's name was the same way. And Leo could tell he wasn't the only one who felt it. 

"I only knew him for a few minutes," Ray continued as he reached out to touch the wall, "but I got the impression that he was a great guy."

"I never knew him." 

"Good."

That got Leo's attention. He looked at Ray, the other man had a sincere look on his face, he was telling the truth. Curious; Leo remained quiet, waiting for an explanation. It wasn't a long wait.

"I just don't you to have any predetermined impression of me," Ray admitted. "I'm not him, I barely know what I'm doing at times, but there are people who look at me and they see him. That's why I came here to Star City instead of staying in Central City. There were too many people there who knew him."

"I'm from Central City." So was Mickey, but it had been a while since either one had been to their hometown. 

"What was it like growing up there?"

Ray could have asked anyone that, Leo wasn't anyone special, they all had their own stories as to how they ended up where they were, but he didn't mind answering. It was nice to talk to someone different for a change. Too many new recruits looked at him with stars in their eyes, like he was some sort of hero, which he was, but they were reluctant to get to know him. 

"I wouldn't know, I grew up in the resistance." It wasn't a long a story and it was one that he didn't keep a secret so he didn't mind Ray knowing it. "My parents weren't safe having a relationship together, my mom was light skinned but she didn't entirely pass. It was either break up or be together in the resistance." 

Like many forms of relationships interracial relationships weren't allowed by the Reich. His parents had done the only thing they could do to be together, to have him and then protect him as much as possible. They had given their lives so that others would have a chance to live their lives normally.

Moving back to the wall of names, Leo pointed them out, separate rows, his father dying a couple of years before his mother. They had been good people and losing them had been hard. But he had Mickey, who had also lost his parents when he was young, to help get past their deaths. Now he had no one.

The smile on his face fell, sadness overcoming him. He missed Mickey. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to do without him. Even while growing up with a war around them he had never envisioned a future without Mickey in it.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you," Ray said, not realizing that it wasn't his parents that brought about Leo's sadness.

Leo knew that Ray was right, that they would be, but that wasn't his problem. He missed his parents, but he accepted their deaths long ago. "They're not why I'm here." It was Mickey who left an aching hole in his heart. For everyone who died, he grieved for them and then moved on, but he didn't know how to grieve for Mickey. 

His eyes shifted back to Mickey's name, reaching out he touched it again. He just wanted to see him again. But that was impossible.

"Oh." Ray got it. "Do you want to talk?" An open invitation and Leo glanced at Ray to see if he was serious or not. The compassion in his eyes told Leo everything he needed to know, but he didn't get a chance to reply before Ray began rambling on. "I've heard things about him, I wouldn't mind learning more."

It wasn't that surprising, even someone new like Ray likely heard the story about Mickey. He had been a hero, a blazing fire that had given life to the resistance. And it also wasn't unknown how close he and Mickey had been. Best friends; brothers. Ray had likely heard those stories too, but at the moment it sounded exactly like what Leo needed. To simply talk about Mickey.

"Let's get out of here." It was too depressing to talk in front of the memorial. All the names of those who died staring at them. He wanted to get out, away from the base, a distraction.

Ray smiled; dopey and goofy looking. It was incredibly cute. "Okay."

His smile was an infection, and Leo also couldn't help but smile as he led the way out, away from the wall of names that was buried deep in the base where it would be safe from any bombing attacks. A the moment the Reich didn't seem to know where their current base was located, but that could always change. If it did get destroyed, or they had to leave it behind as they moved to a new base, they would simply recreate it until a permanent memorial could be built after the war was won. 

And one day they would win. Leo hoped he would still around to see it. 

While there were places within the base they could go, it was better, more freeing, leaving it, to get out into the normal world. The area around the base had been liberated by the resistance long ago leaving the businesses and people friendly to the war efforts, having to no longer live their lives with the same fear they had for the majority of their lives. There were still dangers of course. The Reich could still attack, food supplies could still be cut off, the water supply could be tampered or damage, and a numerous other things, but at least people wouldn't be arrested for merely existing. And for the time being it allowed resistance members to have somewhat of a normal life where they could escape from the base and could let their guard down, if only slightly, that they weren't about to be arrested.

A diner was nearby, one that Leo had visited before. Mostly it was used by citizens who lived near there but it was also used by the resistance, for those who needed to get away for a little bit. The menu did not have a big selection, but it did have strong coffee, which was what Leo was interested in. Ray too apparently, since they both ordered a cup after sitting down across from each other at a table that was away from other customers, and the coffee was promptly delivered by the lone waitress who was currently working.

"Sometimes things seem so normal here," Ray said, taking a sip of his coffee before looking out the window next to them. "But then I see the destruction and red sky and remember how far away from home I really am."

"The sky use to be blue." He had memories of it. "Then the Reich did something, one of their power hungry experiments." Leo hoped one day to see the sky return to normal. Their own researchers were optimistic but nothing could be done while the Reich was still in control.

"I'm sorry, this isn't about me," Ray said with a slight shake of his head. "We're here to talk about Mickey."

An appreciated smile crossed Leo's face before quickly vanishing as memories and feelings came flooding to him. "It doesn't seem real. I keep expecting to see him walk through the door at any moment."

"I don't have the experience to know the type of lost you've gone through." And Leo hoped Ray wouldn't have too. Let the war be over before Ray lost thousands under his command. "But when my brother died, I remember having that same feeling, that it wasn't real. I kept expecting the phone to ring and hearing his voice. For a while I tricked myself into thinking he was simply away and would return home at any moment."

"It sounds like you know more than you think you know." The mug was warm between Leo's hands, but he made no move to drink it. Instead he pulled his arms back towards his body. He understood what Ray was saying. It was things he had also experience, not just with Mickey, but others as well. 

Ray blushed, his cheeks going red. He was definitely cute. "What was Mickey like?" he asked, getting back to the reason why they were there, drinking strong coffee in a nearly empty diner. 

"He was the best." It really was difficult to describe how much Mickey meant, not just to him, but to everyone. "He was fire, not the wild kind that would burn out of control, but the warm and comforting type. He was always there for whoever needed him, no matter what it was."

"It sounds like he was a great guy."

"He was." He couldn't help but smile as a memory came to him. "But he also could be a pain. When we were younger he kept trying to hook me up with guys. He didn't exactly have the best taste when it came to men."

Ray's eyes lit up. "You're gay?" 

Leo didn't miss the hint of hopefulness in Ray's voice. Interesting. A new smile crossed his face as he grinned. While Mickey was terrible at picking out his type, Leo knew exactly what he liked and Ray was hitting a lot of those points. He was cute, kind, thoughtful. It left Leo with something new to think about.

Ray's face paled slightly as his eyes darted around before leaning across the table, lowering his voice. "Are we allowed to talk about this in public?"

It was good to be cautious, even in a safe area there could be spies, but currently there was no one close enough to be listening in. There were only a few other customers in the diner, all sitting away from them, and both the lone waitress and the cook provided information for the resistance. They were fine, but it was sweet for Ray to be concerned. "We're okay here."

Ray let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed. Yeah, he was definitely cute. "Back on my own earth I'm not use to hiding." He paused as he thought about it, taking a sip of his coffee. "At least from everyone except for my parents."

So Ray was indeed gay too, the interest inside Leo increasing. "Why not your parents?" His own parents had died before he had figured things out but he couldn't imagine not telling them, not introducing a boyfriend to them. 

"I thought they would disown me and kick me out." Ray shrugged, like it was nothing, and Leo's heart went out to him. On Earth-X that type of parents would have gotten their child killed and thought nothing wrong with it, someone from an earth without Nazis to rule over them shouldn't have to worry about being gay or not. "They actually were cool with it when I did tell them, so maybe I should have told them sooner, but I needed to reach a point where I stopped caring what they thought, which wasn't the easiest."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that." He met it too. He already could tell Ray was a nice guy.

Ray shrugged again. "It's just part of life back on my earth." He didn't say anymore than that, and while normally Leo would encourage him to open up about his feelings, he could sense that Ray had already come to terms with how things had happened.

"Do they have apple pie on your earth?" Leo asked, changing the subject. He felt better, no longer having a desire to talk about Mickey, even though the man was brought up very little. His grief was a work in progress, not something that could be fixed overnight, or over coffee with a cute guy. But in the meantime, he felt okay.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because they make great apple pie here." Treats were a rarity, there were times when the only thing available were rations, and even when they didn't have to worry about rations it was impossible to say what type of food was going to be available. But currently apples were not an issue and sometimes even in war, treats were necessary to keep up moral.

The smile on Ray's face gave Leo the answer, and he couldn't help but think Ray really did have an adorable smile. A moment later, when the waitress returned to fill up their mugs with more coffee, an order for two slices of pie were placed.

"Do you come here a lot?" Ray asked while they waited for the pie. 

"For the past year," Leo replied. "My apartment is near here." His old place, the place he had shared with Mickey until only a short time ago, had been in the other direction. After Mickey's death he could no longer live there and the resistance had quickly allowed him to move, setting him up in a new apartment right away.

"I like it, it reminds me of home." Ray smiled. "Which means I have high expectations for the pie."

"That sounds like a challenge," Leo replied, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He really was liking Ray, which was something he definitely expect to happen when he started his day. Ever since they met they only had passing comments to each other, typically about work related business. Now Leo found himself drawn towards Ray's lips, wondering what they would taste like.

It was at that moment the two slices of pie arrived, a plate placed in front of each man and Ray grinned as he looked down at his own piece. "Okay, I'll admit, it looks and smells good."

"Just try it." It was very tempting for Leo to break off a piece of his own pie with his fork and reach across the table and feed it to Ray. Extremely tempting, but he refrained. If they were back at the base perhaps, but in public, even in a safe zone, that could be pushing their luck.

Instead Leo instead broke off the end piece for himself and ate it while keeping his eyes on Ray who was doing the same. As Ray finished swallowing his piece he jabbed his fork in Leo's direction. "I reluctantly admit that the pie is decent."

"Decent?" Leo knew damn well that it wasn't just decent.

"Okay, it's good," Ray admitted before digging in for another piece while Leo chuckled. He really did like Ray.

They continued to eat their pie and finished the rest of their coffee before deciding it was time to leave. The diner was starting to fill with more customers, making it more difficult to talk, and after Leo insisted on paying for them both, it was his suggestion after all, they left the diner, finding themselves on the sidewalk in front of it.

"My apartment is this way," Leo said while indicating with his head. His plan was to head home for a while, get some rest before heading back to the base. At the same time though, he wanted an excuse to spend more time with Ray, walking home together would be nice if Ray lived in the same direction.

A sheepish look crossed Ray's face. "I'm still crashing at the base."

"Why?" His curiosity was sparked, Ray, while new, had been with them long enough to have his own place. The base wasn't the most comfortable place to live, and there was definitely a lack of privacy there. It was one of the reasons why many didn't live there full time. It was one thing when they had too, Leo spent a lot of years living at various bases throughout his life, but at the moment it wasn't necessary.

"It's something to do with the fact I'm not from this earth." A sigh escaped Ray and shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "They'll eventually get it sorted out... I think."

It didn't seem right. "You could come and spend some time at my place. It'll be more fun than hanging around the base." 

"Now?"

Leo didn't have to think twice about it. "Yes."

Ray looked at him, likely weighing his options, wondering what Leo had in mind. Leo actually didn't know himself, he just knew he wanted to spend more time with Ray, wanted to get to know him more, hear stories about his earth, his life, talk more about Mickey, or anything that didn't involve the war.

"Okay." 

Leo couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. If he was still alive, Mickey would tease him, claim he was acting like a teenager with a crush. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, all he knew he liked walking home with Ray by his side, talking casually about general likes and dislikes as they went, getting to know each other better. All too soon they reached Leo's apartment building.

The elevator ride was short, as he leaned up against the railing, Leo studied Ray on the side side of the elevator who was grinning at the most recent thing Leo had said. He really was cute, adorable. It made Leo smile as well.

When the elevator came to a stop, Leo led the way to his apartment where he unlocked the door, inviting Ray inside, and closing the door behind them. "I haven't gotten around to unpacking yet," he said, his way of apologizing for the way there were boxes scattered around the apartment. "I haven't felt like it."

Even though it had been a year since Mickey's death, it had been a long time since he had lived alone. Most of the time he and Mickey had shared a place. Every so often one of them would meet someone, want to live with that person and when it was Mickey's turn, Leo did have those quiet days to himself. But they always ended up back together. A break up, a death. It didn't matter, they always had each other.

Except for now.

"It's fine," Ray replied as they made their way through the apartment, Leo discarding his parka and the Cold Gun along the way, to the living room where they sat down next to each other on the couch. "When I moved away for college, I don't think I unpacked for a month."

Things had definitely been longer than a month, but most of the items in the boxes belonged to Mickey and Leo never felt up to going through them. It wasn't like he didn't spend most of his time at the base or on missions anyway. There was no having a normal life and job when you were part of the resistance.

"Too busy chasing hot guys," Leo teased, enjoying the look of panic that crossed Ray's face, having to hold back a laugh at his reaction. He really was adorable.

"No way!" Ray replied as he leaned back and held up his hands. "I was the shy guy, creepily staring at the hot ones from across campus, too chicken to make any type of move."

"I find that hard to believe." That did not sound like the Ray he knew.

"It's true," he laughed. "I was horrible at meeting guys."

"And now?" Leo asked.

"Equally as bad."

Leo smiled. "Not necessarily." With each passing moment, he was becoming increasingly attracted to Ray. It wasn't just his looks, Ray was sweet and kind, and Leo found himself simply wanting to spend more time with him.

It shouldn't be this way. A few hours ago he was still morning his best friend and now he had someone he barely knew back at his apartment, sitting on his couch. And yet it felt so very much right. Plus 'barely knew' wasn't entirely accurate. He might not have talked much to Ray before that day but over the last little while he had gotten to know him really well.

And Mickey would probably cheer him on if he was still alive.

He moved slow, not wanting to scare Ray, his hands lightly going to Ray's face pulling him in for a soft kiss. His intention was to keep it as just a peck, not push Ray any further in case he was just looking for a friend, but almost immediately he felt Ray's lips pressing back against his own. It told him everything he needed to know, Ray wanted it just as much as he did.

Without breaking the kiss, he slid his hands down to Ray's neck, his thumbs gently rubbing against his jaw. He felt as Ray's own hands went to the front of the sweater he wore, fisting it, pulling him closer, and Leo didn't mind one bit. A desire stirred inside him. He wanted everything that Ray was willing to offer. 

The kiss deepened, his mouth opening to allow access to Ray's tongue. Leo felt it against his own and hummed with satisfaction, electric sparks shooting through his body. It had been a long time since had kissed anyone. Longer since he got to kiss anyone that made him feel the way Ray did.

And he really liked Ray. Liked him a lot.

Leo's hands moved lower, down towards Ray's chest, fingers at his jacket in an attempt to figure out how to get it undone, wanting to touch him. Finally he succeeded with one clasp and moved onto the next, it was then that Ray finally broke the kiss, covering Leo's hands with his own, his thumbs moving across the back of Leo's hands in a soothing manner. 

"Need some help?" There was amusement in his voice, which made Leo want to kiss him again.

Fortunately Ray didn't wait for a reply. As Leo pulled away his own hands, Ray quickly went to work undoing the rest of the clasps and then pulling down the zipper before shrugging it off his shoulders, discarding the leather jacket on the couch behind him, leaving him in a black t-shirt.

After taking a moment to admire the tightness of the shirt against Ray's body, Leo reached forward to touch his chest, enjoying the firm muscles under his touch, Ray was someone who liked working out. It was something Leo definitely appreciated, and he had to admit it would be nice to see him without the shirt on. But for the time being Leo's desire to kiss him again won out and Ray didn't resist, meeting Leo halfway as their mouths came together once again.

Leo felt as Ray's arms went around his waist, they were nice and strong, and Leo liked the feeling of them around him. He buzzed with excitement, his head swirling with wants and desires. It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel that way and it was a feeling that was mutual. Under the palm of his hands, even with the barrier of the fabric of the t-shirt, he could feel the way Ray pulsed, his quick heartbeat and joy surged through him. Never did he think his day would turn out like this, the arms of an incredibly sexy man around him, holding him, their bodies pressed together, both wanting more.

And he didn't want it to stop.

Leo's mouth moved down Ray's jaw, planting kisses as he made his way to Ray's neck. He heard him moan, which only encouraged him, his hands sliding down to the hem of the t-shirt, briefly toying with the fabric before slipping his hands under it, touching Ray's abs, enjoying the way Ray shuddered under his touch.

His joy however didn't last long. As Ray pulled back, a frown crossed Leo's face, but he was in too much of a daze to apologize, tell him he was sorry for moving too fast. But any thoughts of apologizing vanished from his mind as Ray pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor, leaving him naked from the waist up.

Oh.

That was a nice sight.

A very nice sight.

Ray's chest was as perfect as Leo expected it to be; hard abs, firm shoulders. It definitely was a nice sight, indeed. He was staring, he knew it, also knew he should probably do something about it, but didn't particularly care. Unless it involved touching again. That had been nice, but now he would be able to see what he was touching, which would make it even better.

"Is this okay?" There was apprehension in Ray's voice and it wasn't until then that Leo realized he had been ogling him for so long.

A smile crossed Leo's face as he reached for Ray and pulled him in for a hot, passionate kiss. "More than okay," he whispered against Ray's lips. He couldn't remember the last time where things had been so perfect.

He pulled Ray down with him as leaned backwards until he felt his back connect with the couch's cushion. The weight of Ray on top of him feeling good, like he belonged there. His mind was a swirl, buzzing, high off the kisses that were being exchanged between them. 

His cock was already half-hard, he could feel it pressing against his leather pants, wanting out, needing attention. He didn't want to scare Ray though, didn't want him to think that he was only interested in physical pleasure. Because he really liked Ray. And Ray had to know that before anything further happened between them, had to know that it wasn't just lust that was driving him crazy with a desperate need. 

With a final kiss, he held Ray's face between his hands. "I like you."

A goofy smile crossed Ray's face, one that made Leo's heart surge with joy. "I like you too," he replied as he turned his face just far enough so he could kiss the palm of one of Leo's hands. "I never felt this way before."

A warming bliss went through Leo, tingling from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. Knowledge that Ray felt the same way made him happy in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. "You're adorable," he said, finally saying what he had been thinking since the diner.

"So are you." 

That warm feeling of bliss only got hotter. 

"Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable?" Leo asked. He was actually quite comfortable where he was, but at the moment he was pretty sure he would be comfortable anywhere with Ray on top of him. But they didn't really have a lot of room to work with and there also was the hidden question of if Ray wanted to take things further. That was up to Ray to decide.

It was a question Ray didn't need to take long thinking about as he lowered his head, their lips meeting in a soft, quick kiss. "Lead the way."

As Ray stood, Leo immediately missed him, missed their connection, the heat of Ray's body. He quickly go to his feet, taking hold of Ray's hands, lacing their fingers together as he began leading him through the apartment, around the boxes that were scattered about. Even in a war torn world it was surprising easy to accumulate personal items, although at least half of it belonged to Mickey. 

The bedroom was fortunately free of boxes. Leo had gotten tired of bumping into them in the dark whenever he had to get up and use the bathroom, so he actually had unpacked and moved out any boxes that had been dumped in the room when he had moved in. It was a benefit now, since he really didn't want boxes around when trying to seduce Ray.

Leo plopped down on the bed, raising his leg which Ray caught and undid the laces before easily pulling off his boot and sock. The action was then repeated with the other leg, the second boot dropping to the floor to join the first. Once Leo was barefoot, he slunk off the bed, dropping to his knees so he could help Ray out of his own boots, his head tilted up, making eye contact with Ray the entire time, his fingers lingering lightly, and then not so lightly, against Ray's calf, enjoying the feeling as he touched Ray even through the leather pants of his costume.

But he wanted more, so when Ray's feet were bare, Leo held up a hand towards him who took hold of it and helped Leo back up onto his feet. As Leo stood he immediately let go of Ray's hand and instead his own hands went to Ray's face as he pulled him forward for a kiss, passion and heat being shared between them. The message was clear, they both wanted whatever was going to happen between them.

Leo sunk to the bed again, pulling Ray down with him, where they settled on their sides as the kiss intensified. His hand slid down Ray's chest, a slow movement, enjoying the feeling of his abs once again. He really didn't enough time touching them earlier, a mistake he wanted corrected, so he went slow as his hand continued moving downwards towards his real goal; the waistband of leather pants Ray wore. His fingers fumbled to get the button open and zipper down, but at last there was success. 

Still hungry for Ray's mouth, Leo only half-heartedly pushed down the pants and underwear until his fingers brushed against Ray's cock, and feeling the way Ray responded, the jerk of his body as he thrust into Leo's hand. It gave something new to interest him, his body buzzing with lust. Leo pushed Ray onto his back and climbed on top of him as he lowered his mouth, kissing his way down Ray's chest, dragging his tongue over his nipples, fully intending on going low enough to take the cock into his mouth. 

But he wasn't the only one with an agenda. 

"I want to see you," Ray said as he tugged at Leo's sweater. 

A grin formed on Leo's face as he helped pull off the garment and the undershirt he wore underneath leaving his chest bare. He wasn't in shape the way that Ray was, but Ray didn't seem to care. He ran his hands over Leo's chest, down his sides, and Leo found himself enjoying being explored just as much as he enjoyed exploring. Each touch of Ray's fingers caused Leo's body to vibrate, filling him with light.

It was a great feeling.

His mouth went to the base of Ray's throat, his tongue moving in a lazy circle while he felt Ray's hands go to the leather pants that he also wore. Leather made a fine hero costume, but at the moment Leo wanted out of it. His cock was pressing against the material, wanting free, wanting to be touched.

As Ray managed to get the zipper down, Leo pulled away and began shoving the pants and his underwear down himself. Next to him, Ray was doing the same, finally discarding his own pants the rest of the way. Ray however was faster and as he kicked his own pants and underwear to the floor, he reached over to grab Leo's pants to finish yanking them off. With the offending materials out of the way, he pounced, shoving Leo down onto the bed and stretching out on top of him, their lips connecting once again.

And Leo didn't mind one bit.

He especially didn't mind it as he felt the grind of Ray's cock against his thigh. It felt good. He could feel it as Ray hardened, the pressure of the cock against his skin, the slow rub of it. His own cock was being neglected, trapped between their bodies, but that didn't matter at the moment, not with the way Ray was kissing him, wet and hot, their tongues moving together.

On top of him Ray shifted, moving higher, looming over him as the kiss intensified, letting Ray take control. He felt Ray's cock against his hip, it was the only warning he had before Ray shifted again and he felt Ray's cock come in contact with his own.

His body inadvertently jerked at the contact, raising his hips, thrusting upwards, wanting more. He was met by Ray grinding down against him, creating delicious friction. Electric sparks pulsed through his body. Everything felt so damn good. His mind buzzed, it was impossible to focus on anything besides the pleasure that he was feeling. But that was okay, because at the moment they were locked away in their own little world where nothing else mattered.

The pace quickened, the kiss breaking as they moved together in an imitation of fucking as their erections slid together, not sure where one ended and the other began. Both cocks were hard, Leo wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Not that he wanted it to last much longer. He wanted his release, wanted to experience it with Ray. 

His eyes were closed, head pressed back into the bed. He could hear Ray panting above him as he continued to grind downwards and Leo blindly groped for Ray's hands, finally finding them and entwining their fingers together, giving a light squeeze. Everything felt perfect and right.

Dragging open his eyes, he looked up at Ray's face who's own eyes were closed. Letting go of one hand, Leo touched his cheek. "Open your eyes."

Ray's eyes blinked open, their gaze meeting as they made eye contact. It was the last nudge Leo needed to tip him over the edge as he came, his body pulsing with energy and pleasure. He resisted the urge to close his eyes, preferring instead to continue watching Ray's face. Ray's own body was shuddering above him, his orgasm also ripping through him, their come mixing together between their bodies, creating a stickiness that Leo didn't mind.

Finally Leo's eyes fell close as his orgasm subsided. Above him he felt as Ray rolled off him and plopped down onto the bed next to him. He grinned, a hand coming up to his face as he re-opened his eyes. He was tired but it was a good tired.

"I have to admit," Ray said, drawing his attention. Ray's own eyes were still closed, but he opened them as he looked at Leo and smiled. "I never expected that happening today when I woke up this morning."

As he laughed, Leo rolled to his side and planted a light kiss to Ray's shoulder. "But it was good."

"Extremely good," Ray replied, correcting him as he lifted his arm, an open invitation for Leo to snuggle closer. It was one that he gladly accepted, enjoying the way Ray's arm came down upon his body, holding him close.

He liked cuddling with Ray, but they only stayed that way for a few minutes, resting, before Leo moved to get off the bed, venturing to a nearby bathroom where he dampened a towel to clean himself off before returning to the bed with it where he ran it over Ray's chest and stomach before dropping it to the floor. It could stay there until later. For the time being they were clean enough to properly relax.

Getting back on the bed, he moved the blankets out of the way so that he could get under them. "You should stay," he said. He was tired, they both were, and it made perfect sense for Ray to stay. Plus Leo simply wanted him to stay, wanted to wake up next to him later. 

Ray smiled as he settled down next to him. "Okay."

The image of Ray's smile stayed with Leo as he closed his eyes, it was the last thing he thought about as he drifted off to sleep and he couldn't have been happier. What happened between them only increased his feelings for the other man. It wasn't a one time only thing. He wanted to see more of Ray, spend all the time in the world with him.

Wanted to love him and be loved in return.

But they would have plenty of time later to sort out those feelings. At the moment things were perfect the way they were.

* * *

Sleep was a luxury when it came to wartime. There were many times over the years when Leo was suddenly awoken by an alarm going off or a phone call letting him know he was needed to return to the base. It was why bunks were kept at the base, and everyone was encouraged to use them, grab some sleep whenever necessary, because there were times when it was impossible to say when the next sleep would happen.

That was why it didn't surprise Leo when he woke to find that only a few hours had gone by. 

Next to him Ray was still asleep, laying on his back, looking just as adorable as Leo remembered. Shifting closer, Leo placed a kiss to his jaw, surprised when he didn't wake up. It also made him sad too, his bed was probably the most comfortable place Ray had slept since he arrived on their world. General Schott shouldn't be keeping him at the base so much, it wasn't good for anyone.

Leo knew he should let him sleep, more fun could happen later. But as he went to move back to his own side of the bed, he felt a hand touch his own, followed a small but firm yank as Leo found himself sprawled across Ray's body, looking down into his eyes and smiling face. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away."

"Who said I wanted too?" Leo asked with a grin followed by a gentle kiss to Ray's lips as he maneuvered his body into a more comfortable position, stretching out on Ray's body, their legs tangled together in a reverse of their position from earlier. 

Ray's arms surrounded his body as their kiss deepened. Leo's cock twitched with interest, he was ready for another round, his body energized from sleep. It had been a long time since anyone made him feel the way Ray did. Perhaps never. Or at least never so fast. There was just something about Ray, it was like they belonged together.

It was at that point when the faint sound of a phone buzzing from elsewhere in the apartment was heard.

"My phone," Ray said, his voice apologetic while Leo hung his head. He should have known neither one could go the rest of the day without being contacted by the resistance. He rolled off Ray while the other man got up, disappearing from the bedroom without bothering to put on any clothes, giving Leo a good chance to admire his bare ass as he went. 

Stretching out on the bed Leo wasn't concerned, if it was an emergency his own phone would going off, instead it was quiet. Whatever was going on it was something that solely involved Ray. Not that Leo could think of what it was, he knew Ray wasn't the type to blow off missions. Something else was going on. It made him curious.

As Leo got out of the bed, he debated on whether he should put something on or not. In the end, he didn't as he wandered out to the other room. Ray had already seen him naked, plus Ray himself was currently wandering around his apartment in the nude. And there was still a chance that it was nothing and they could get back to their previous activity. 

Leo hoped it was the last one.

"It's Winn," Ray said when he saw Leo. "He wants to see me for some reason."

"He is the general," Leo replied, his arms crossing over his chest, "he doesn't need much of a reason."

Leo actually did like the general, respected him, even if he didn't always agree with him. And currently he definitely did not agree, annoyed that Ray's private time was being interrupted. It wasn't Ray's fault, and it wasn't like he could say 'no' to whatever General Schott wanted. There was still a war going on after all. But Leo couldn't help but wonder if Ray's good nature was being taken advantage of.

Ray sighed, his disappointment clear. "I need to get going." He turned his head, scanning the floor, likely looking for where his clothes had been scattered earlier.

"You have enough time for a shower first," Leo said as he took hold of Ray's hand and began dragging him towards the bathroom where he went willingly, not putting up a fight. Even if it was only a few minutes they both wanted to spend more time together.

The water was warm as it washed down upon both of them. Leo had to admit, it wasn't the way he envisioned having a first shower with Ray. He wanted to take his time, slowly wash Ray's body, get him hard, each glide of his hand exciting him further. And he wanted to experience the same, feel Ray's hands upon him as water sprayed upon them.

But there was no time for any of that.

Instead they quickly rinsed off and in no time at all Leo was turning off the water so that they could dry off, which also wasn't nearly as fun as it could be, but duty called and they had no choice. Instead the only thing they could do was get dressed.

"Bedroom," Leo teasingly reminded Ray, who was darting his head around again, likely trying to remember where he had left his clothes.

"Right."

He really was adorable.

They dressed quickly. Leo having no intention on being left behind. His plan always was to return to the base after some rest so now was just as good of time as any, especially since it meant spending more time with Ray, even if it was while working together. Whatever General Schott had in store for Ray, Leo was confident that he could talk his way onto the mission.

"I should fly," Ray said, sounding apologetic, when he realized Leo's intention. "It's quicker and Winn-"

Leo didn't wait for him to finish, pulling him in for a kiss, just a quick one, even though he could from the way that Ray was pressing back against his lips that they both wanted more.

Another time.

He released Ray, who headed towards the balcony, a daze look still on his face and concern grew in Leo, worried that Ray would walk into the glass door when he finally began fumbling for the handle and yanked it open. As a breeze blew into the apartment, Ray looked back at him with an expression on his face that told Leo he didn't want to go.

Leo didn't want him to go either.

But neither one had a choice in the matter.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Leo reminded him. It was the only thing he could say.

But that didn't stop Ray from moving back towards him, giving Leo no time to react as he found himself being pulled into a quick kiss that ended far too soon for his liking. "Soon," Ray promised as he let Leo go, before hurrying back to the balcony and taking flight, speeding off towards the base in a blaze of light.

Maybe it was the breeze coming in from the open door but the apartment didn't feel as comfortable as it did only a few minutes ago. But there was too many important things going on to think about how he wished Ray would turn around and return to him. They both had jobs to do.

After closing the sliding balcony door, Leo headed out as well, taking the more traditional method of walking. He moved at a quick pace, not because he was worried that something had happened, he still received no message himself that anything was wrong, but because he already missed having Ray around.

He really was falling for him hard and fast.

And he had a feeling that Ray felt the same way.

At least he hoped it was true, he lifted his fingers to his mouth touching his lips, the taste of Ray still lingering on them. Soon; it wouldn't be much longer until he saw him again. And Leo found he couldn't wait, energized by that knowledge.

It didn't take him long to reach the base, he lived close for a reason, he never knew when he would be the one getting a call to tell him to come in to the base because something had happened. As the doors to the elevator opened, he scanned the room, looking for Ray or General Schott. He spotted them off to the side, everyone else avoiding the area, the anger clear on both of their faces, their voices raised, allowing Leo to listen in on the conversation as he approached.

"I don't have to tell you where I was," Ray argued. "I don't have to tether myself to the base when I'm not on a mission."

"He was with me," Leo interjected as he moved closer, inserting himself into the conversation. He didn't care if General Schott knew the truth, he had known the general for longer than Ray did, which meant he also knew the general rarely backed down, especially not when he was determined to get to bottom of something. Being frank about the situation was the best way to get him off your back.

The general turned his gaze towards Leo, his eyes hard. "Stay out of this, Leo."

"Why?" He drawled out the word, head cocked with curiosity. "You wanted to know where he was, I responded, the business is over. Let's go, Ray."

"No." It was Ray who replied, holding up a hand, surprising Leo, but it didn't bother him and instead he decided to wait quietly to see what would happen. It wasn't a long wait as Ray turned his attention back to General Schott. "This isn't going to continue. I get to have a life."

"Fine." The general certainly didn't sound pleased and Leo had to hide a smile, pleased that Ray was standing up for himself, which wasn't always an easy thing to do against General Schott.

"That includes getting my own apartment," Ray quickly added.

"Out of the question." General Schott's voice was firm, and Leo raised an eyebrow, curious to see what would happen. "You're needed here, you're too important."

"I'm no more important than anyone else here," Ray argued. "We all risk our lives to fight the Reich."

"You do not have to tell me that."

"Then stop treating me like I'm someone special." Leo wanted to argue that Ray was special, but that wouldn't be helpful to the argument between the two men. Plus Ray was holding his own against the general, he didn't need Leo to interfere. "I can get back to the base faster than anyone when there's an emergency. I don't need to be locked up like a disobedient child."

"Fine," the general growled, giving in. "Something will be set up for you."

"By the end of the day," Leo added, speaking up. Ray had handled things well on his own but Leo didn't want him to get forgotten about, lost paperwork. He didn't like to think General Schott would pull something like that but Leo knew the general didn't like to lose.

"By the end of the day," General Schott repeated, turning his gaze to Leo, glaring at him. "Now both of you, out of my sight."

Neither one needed to be told twice. They retreated, moving together through the base, heading somewhere quieter where they could talk. 

"I have to admit, that was pretty hot," Leo said as he leaned up against a wall in the small area they managed to find for themselves. "Watching you stand up to the general like that." 

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm just tired of not having any type of life. I know we're in the middle of a war but…"

Leo didn't need to hear anymore. Not caring who was watching, he stood up straight and lowered his head a few inches, capturing Ray's lips in a kiss. short, but tender. He knew that within the next few hours rumours and gossip was going to spread about them but he didn't care. 

And with the way Ray was smiling at him, he could tell the feeling was mutual. 

"I'll see you later," Leo softly said, unable to contain his own smile. There was still work to be done. And hopefully one day, when everything was all over, they would have all the time in the world to spend with each other.

"Later," Ray agreed.

Unfortunately there was no later. General Schott had it out to punish Ray and sent him out on patrol while he kept Leo busy with other work. Hours went by and Ray 'just happened' to be necessary for a sudden mission. Things like that happened from time-to-time so it wasn't necessarily the general's fault, but it didn't mean it wasn't disappointing.

When it was finally time for Leo to head home, Ray still hadn't returned. Leo toyed with the idea of sticking around, keeping himself busy with other work that could be done. But he had no clue how long it would be before Ray returned and he really hadn't gotten much rest earlier. Catching a nap on one of the available bunks at the base wasn't nearly as appealing as heading home to his own bed.

Even if that bed had been recently used for sex.

And hopefully soon used again for more sex.

With his decision made, home Leo went with plans on seeing Ray later after he got some sleep. Now that things had started between them, it wasn't going to end so easily. He really liked Ray, and Ray liked him too.

At home, he had only barely closed and locked the door behind him, not even getting time to take off his parka, when there was a knock at the door. That was a rarity. He didn't have visitors who just dropped by unannounced. 

Looking through the peephole, Leo saw no one there and instantly his suspicions rose. Something was very wrong. His hand went to the Cold Gun that was attached to his thigh, he was going to be ready for anything. "Who's there?" he asked, keeping his voice light. If the person was innocent he didn't want to spook them, and if the weren't, he didn't want to let them know he was onto them.

"Your new neighbour."

He knew that voice; Ray.

Checking the peephole a second time, they were after all still in the middle of a war, he confirmed it was Ray who had stepped in front of the door and was now visible to him. Unlocking the door, Leo yanked it opened, grabbed the front of Ray's jacket and pulled him inside before slamming the door shut once again behind him.

"How?" he demanded.

Ray merely shrugged and grinned at him. "This was not my doing, the resistance had other apartments available in this building. I was surprised when I realized where they had put me."

A coincidence or perhaps General Schott's doing. Even if the general hadn't picked it up from the conversation earlier, he very much had likely heard the rumours by that point. Although it was also true that he's plans could be for Leo to keep an eye on Ray. In the end it didn't particularly matter. Not as long as they got to live near each other, maximizing their time together.

Leo smiled and didn't resist when Ray cupped his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss. He didn't mind the new development one bit. In fact, he thought it would make things quite interesting, having Ray nearby, being able to visit each other whenever they wanted.

Because he really did like Ray. Liked him a lot. Ray was someone he could see having a future with. And that was okay by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
